Lost in Time With a Clean Slate
by tazdeval
Summary: Marida found a man out outside her castle, she also found that he was without his memories and completely confused. There was no way she could just leave him out and helpless. He needed help and that was just what she planned to do... Although she may get more out of it then she planned. MaridaXDanny AFTER PP. -Ya its an excuse to put them together lolz- will have some fluff
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I'm not really sure about this series... although I want to write it I'm not really sure if it would turn out well... Oh what the heck I guess it never hurts to try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither the characters nor the settings from Danny Phantom/Brave 2012**

* * *

"I can't give you that Danny," The voice said, "To undo that would be undoing so much of what you have done, it would alter the timeline in ways that I cannot allow."

Danny's pain filled eyes were locked on the image hanging in the air above him. It embodied the last day Danny had a reason to smile.

The image portrayed a happy family. There was Danny grinning happily like an idiot with his arm around the shoulder of a beautiful woman, Sam. Sam had hair as black as night that fell around her face. She sported a smile that reached her dark sapphire eyes. In front of the happy couple was a young girl holding another in a head lock. The two looked so perfectly alike anyone could see they were twins.

Danny looked away from the image feeling no shame as he felt hot tears run down his face. He looked down at the canister he was currently holding in a death-grip. He blinked out the tears to clear his vision as he glared at the object, but the moment was gone as swift as it had arrived and he regained control of his emotions while he pushed his anger back.

Danny looked over at the ghost of time, "So you can't undo this… this…" He stopped himself and took a deep breath in an effort to stop himself from losing control and breaking down.

"Correct, Danny." Clockwork replied as he shrank to the size and age of a child. "That would allow _her_ to go free. The future _her_ freedom creates is far worse than your loss."

"And you can't undo me becoming like _this," _Danny stated in a hollow voice as he transformed into his human form to emphasize what 'this' ment.

"Nor should you want me to, just think of all the great things that would be undone if I undid your gift." He replied as he willed countless images to appear around them. Images of Danny's success, of the people he had saved.

"It was never a gift, in fact it was a curse from day one." Danny stated angrily as thoughts of all the school, family events, and even job opportunities this _gift_ had taken from him. Danny's focus came back to the one image he cared about most, the one that framed four happy faces.

Time after time he had had to put other things he cared about on hold to 'save the day.' Countless times Danny had to turn something down he wanted for the sake of others. Almost everything that affected him in a negative light was caused by doing what he had to do, by playing the hero. As he stared at his late family Danny felt empty. He had nothing more to give… _ No, he had nothing left to save._

Danny couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't handle anymore sacrifices. With that in mind Danny forced himself to look away from the floating picture and back at Clockwork.

Clockwork looked back at Danny calmly, taking care to let none of the sadness he felt show, "If I can't do what you want and undo your life, what do you expect? What do you want from me?" He asked even though he already knew what answer was coming.

"I don't know, erase my memory."Danny's voice came out void of all emotion, "Why not even just erase me all together? Please, just do anything to get rid of this pain in my chest."

As the last words came out of his mouth Danny became completely defeated and turned to leave.

Clockwork looked on, his emotional armor cracked and the sadness he felt for the halfa showed in his eyes. "Time Out."

The ghost of time willed the entire ghost zone to freeze in time and he floated over to the man. Clockwork made his way around Danny to come face to face with him as he took on the body of an old man. He stared into the eyes of Danny and didn't need to use his powers to see that the halfa's future was as shattered as his will to live. "I'm sorry child, there was no future that held both your family's safety and _her _capture."

Clockwork reached down and removed the canister from Danny's hand, "Time i…"

Clockwork paused and gave a sigh. "The Observants will not approve of this but I guess I'm not as heartless as I used to be." With that said he set to work.

The ghost of time flipped his cane upside down and with a deft flick of his thumb he popped loose a medallion from its hiding spot at the base of his cane.

Like his other medallions it was small, round, and resembled a pocket watch. Although there were some differences, first it had a red glow instead of green and had no necklace chain to speak of. The most significant difference of this medallion, however, was the simple fact that it held a different power. It could alter the inner clock of any living thing or object that came into contact with it.

Devise in hand Clockwork pressed it against Danny's forehead and began to alter his memories. This task was no easy one, nor would it be a short one. Clockwork had to start from Danny's oldest memories and make his way to the current ones. Any memories he wished to take away from Danny the ghost simply made the mind skip over as if it had never happened.

Clockwork left crucial memories that served a purpose like language, eating habits, rotary skills, etc… He also left the memories of Danny's fighting abilities intact, only he made the actual memories so "old" that it would take great effort for Danny to recall them.

The entire project had taken Clockwork, from the perspective of an average human, about two years. So while the ghost zone was frozen in time and unaffected the human world moved through time normally.

Clockwork kept an eye not only on the world's natural flow of time to ensure no anomalies took place in it. Given to the fact that the ghost zone was frozen in time the human world had little to no ghostly activity take place in it. Clockwork also took the time to observe the year and a half search for the _Missing Hero._

With the job finished nearly half a year had passed beyond the point where everyone who knew Danny thought he was dead. The ghost of time inspected his work and nodded in approval that he had all the loose ends tied. The Halfa had no memory to weigh him down and everyone who had known him had moved on.

"Now, where to put you." Clockwork muttered and a few images shimmered into view. One image he looked at was of Amity Park and he shook his head, "After all that effort to erase his memories what would be the point in sending him back?"

The ghost of time changed into the form of a middle aged man as he brought his hand to rub his chin in deep thought. More, seemingly random, images appeared and he instantly dismissed one of them. The image of the future disappeared, "I don't want to chance them meeting at all." He said as a blond haired face of the inventor and his wild family came to mind.

"So no future and no present day, guess that just leaves the past." And with that a few more random images appeared around the ghost. With a chuckle he dismissed another, "I'm willing to wager Danny would not enjoy living in London with that odd detective."

Then another image enlarged itself in front of him. It encased the view of beautiful mountains in the background and a bird's eye view of a great big castle.

"Hmm, now that's interesting." The ghost of time mumbled as he looked into how Danny's presence in that place would affect the timeline. With a small smile he closed all the images save the castle view, "It seems I have found Danny's new home."

Clockwork looked at Danny, "Well one more adjustment would make it perfect." The ghost said as floated over to Danny. Without hesitation The ghost pressed the red medallion against the halfa's chest and rewound Danny's body back to the age of his late teens, somewhere into his eighteenth year of age.

With all preparations set the ghost of time grabbed a green medallion as he opened a portal in front of Danny. Then the ghost turned the medallion intangible and placed it inside of Danny's back. As soon as he let go of the medallion it became tangible and Danny was no longer frozen. Clockwork unceremoniously pushed Danny through the portal before he had the chance to recover and look around.

To his satisfaction Clockwork had the portal closed a split second before Danny could turn around and see it, and long before the redhead making her desperate escape found Danny.

Clockwork looked around his zone making sure things were in order. He returned the red medallion to its place at the bottom of his cane before he flipped it back right-side-up. Then he tapped it on the ground.

**"Time In"**

* * *

**If you have the time please review, i would appreciate it, criticism is definitely a good thing and I would like to thank you in advance XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i now have a Beta, BIGKLEW. so i give him some credit :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/Brave 2012**

* * *

Marida closed the heavy door behind her. To her delight it closed silently and she whispered a silent word of thanks to whoever had remembered to oil the hinges.

With every intent to escape unseen and unheard Marida started to Tiptoe Down the hall. While usually the third times a charm, in this case the third step was easily a demon's doing. While she had done her best to step lightly the floor still gave a loud screech. Marida stopped and sighed. All that effort for nothing.

She heard the door open and looked back to see her mother had peeked her head out to investigate the noise. This was really not her lucky morning. The queen quickly took note of the bow and quiver of arrows. "Oh, no. Just cause I am willing to allow ya weapons does not mean that today is not a lesson day!"

By this point Elinor had started to make her way in Marida's direction. The red head on the other hand had decided to make for an escape and dashed to the stairs that lead to the great hall.

Marida heard her mother calling after her but it only served to put more fire under her feet and she flew down the stairs barely touching them as she went down. Once in the great hall she ran as if there was a pack of devil nipping at her heels, and by this time, she was sure that was the case.

Marida blew through the giant Hall Doors making short work of lifting the wood that barred them shut and rushed for the castle gates. She glanced at the stables and sadly realized she could not take her faithful Angus with her. She had little time and would probably just barely make it herself.

She heard her mother call out to the guards to shut the gates, but to her relief Marida saw she was close enough to make it. She ducked her head down and pushed harder trying to run even faster. She glanced up and saw the gate almost halfway closed and the guard with a worried look on his face as he stepped between her and the gate STOP! He shouted as he spread his legs and bent down arms spread as if to catch her.

Marida reacted to just dive through his wide set legs and roll under the gate just before it closed. It was then that she realized the wooden gate was slowly rising and again she dug her heals in for a race against time as she ran for the edge.

As she got closer and closer the bridge got steeper and steeper. Finally it reached the point where she could not run on it and Marida dove for the edge. She caught it and in one fluid movement had a leg up and over. All that was left was to leap across the growing gap.

She jumped, one leg stretched far in front the other far behind her. A split second of silence and then she landed in a roll across the ground. She felt the hit and presumed she had more bruises coming her way but it was definitely worth it.

With a laugh of triumph she looked over her shoulder at the guards on the upper walkway scrambling to open the way for their queen.

"Juist past sunrise an awready sem excitement". Marida giggled. Her heart was racing and adrenalin rushing through her veins. Marida was relieved at having escaped but when she turned to leave, she found that she was also not alone.

Marida looked at the boy in surprise who was in turn giving her the same look. It would have been comedic if not for the fact that it was odd. What made it odd was not the existence but the strangeness of his clothes.

Beyond his cute face, ocean painted eyes, midnight black hair, the boy wore clothes of the finest weave she had ever seen, she could barely even see the seams. Even from a few feet away she could see no flaws in it, and it was so fine that it one could not see the stitches.

Whoever made this had been very skilled. The very fact that this boy wore such expensive clothes labeled him as royalty. Only, What would a boy of royalty be doing standing in front of her castle? Without so much as an escort?

"Who are ye"? Marida asked hoping when he stated his royal heritage she could recognize it.

"Danny…I think". The boy replied.

"Ye think? Are ye unsure about yer own name"? Marida asked even more confused now.

"That's just it, I think its my name. I don't know where I am, where I came from. I have been out here for a while trying to remember"!The boy replied his voice rising in octaves as he spoke. The boy… Danny looked just as confused as Marida felt.

"OK, it's OK juist stay calm". Marida stated as she raised her hand and motioned them down wards in a calming motion. She looked back over her shoulder and with relief saw that they were lowering down the bridge already. Marida turned back to Danny, "Don't worry my mither will be here in a bit, I'm sure she will know what to dae".

At this Danny cocked his head slightly to the side, "Your mother? So you mean all that crazy stuff you just did was to-"

"Eh, I was escaping today's lessons, but that is no longer important". Marida replied cutting him off. There was some strange rich kid with no memory outside the gates of her castle. Her mother would probably never let her hear the end of it if she left him now.

"I'm sorry". Danny said with a frown.

"Why would ye be sorry"? Marida asked.

"Because of me you couldn't escape". The boy replied.

Marida felt a smile spreading across her face, "Ye have some odd manners but thanks anyways".

The boy was about to reply but was cut off by the queen, "Marida, ye cannot-"

The queen stopped as she took note of the new arrival. Elinor looked from Marida to Danny and back at Marida in complete surprise.

"Marida, just who is he"? She asked in a guarded tone.

"We don't know Mum, he says he has no memories". Marida replied.

"Hmm, well his garment says royalty but his posture is that of a commoner. Aither he is a thief or you two have a lot in common". Elinor stated with a sigh.

"Thanks mum". Marida complained with a groan at her mother's more than obvious insult. Probably to get back at her for her wild escape attempt. "Anyway, is thare anything we can do for him"?

"There is plenty we can do, leave him out here, or take him in an house him". the queen replied then after a sigh she added, "But standing thare is not going to solve the problem. Why don't ye hurry and invite him in as our guest?"

Marida rolled her eyes, although careful that her mother did not see, and looked over at Danny, "Danny, ye can have a room and meals as our guest if ye want". She offered with a smile.

"That wouldn't be too much trouble"? Danny asked.

This question again made Marida curious of where he had come from. His manners were so odd and kind of amusing. "We hoose so many in this castle, I'm sure one more would do no harm".

"Hurry up, Marida has lessons and ye… Ye can stay with me husband until they are complete". She stated then as she saw a confused look on his face she added, "Aither stay with me husband or watch Marida walk with a book on her head all day".

At this Marida groaned and Danny quickly nodded his head, "Yes ma'am I would be happy to hang out with your husband".

Marida was shocked, Ma'am? Hang out? She looked over at him then her mother and noted the hidden curiosity that played across her face. Only someone that new her mother as well as Marida would have been able to see that in her, which is to say only her brothers and father.

With a grateful smile Danny followed Marida into the gates of the castle

* * *

**Ok i removed my horrible attempts at scottish accents, but the offer is open to anyone that thinks they can put in a good one that will satisfy the readers.**

**if no one helps with the accent then you will be stuck with the extremely simplified version of the accents cause i am no good at them lolz, ill stick with the 'ye' 'thare' 'an' and all that sort of thing. (they will be there mostly to remind the readers that the character does in dead have an accent XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i had so many requests to not include any accents and i will answer that request but i have to say your all missing out cause my beta did such a cool job editing my work and putting in a perfect scottish accent. but i will heed to the many requests for easier to read dialect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the settings/characters from Danny Phantom/Brave 2012**

* * *

Danny sighed…Again. How could a man tell the same story over and over? He wasn't sure how many times he had heard just how Fergus had lost his foot, five times, maybe six now?

Danny's only memories were his name, and how some stranger had lost his foot. Not his idea of progress. What Danny needed was answers and clues, not… this. Danny shook his head and looked back at the giant of a man across the room from him as he stalked closer to the stuffed bear near the wall re-enacting his actions from the story.

"Um, Sir. Sorry to interrupt but I really need to find a way to get my memories back." Danny called out, half to get back on track and half to just interrupt the never ending story telling.

"Ya act like you can just get them back that easily." The big man replied, "It's more like ya have tae let them come back on their own."

"So there is no way to get them back sooner?" Danny asked.

"Well we could hit you atop you're head and hope for the best." Fergus said as he picked up a random object off the ground wielding it as a club.

Danny could feel the blood drain out of his face as he stepped back, "I, uh, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"OK, then we wait. By the way did I ever tell ya how I lost this here leg?" Fergus asked as a smile grew across his face.

Danny had to literally stop himself from slapping his own forehead in total frustration. Good thing he succeeded or he would have missed a blur of orange fly across the floor and dive under the table. Danny made a move to look under at the strange object when another blur appeared from another side of the room and too dove under the table.

Danny blinked in surprise as he felt something bump against his chair. Danny hesitated no longer and glanced under the table. All he saw was three pairs of feet moving away from the table. In desperation to get a clean look Danny brought his head back over the table and caught a glimpse of what looked like a walking plate heaped with sweets.

Danny found himself scratching the back of his head as he stared after the odd plate, "What the heck was that about."

Furgus stopped telling his story long enough to look over at the boy, "What happened?"

"A plate grew legs and walked away... I think." Danny replied unsure how else to describe it.

"Ah, looks like those wee devils are at it again." Fergus replied with a laugh.

"Wee Devils? There are devils?" Danny asked.

"And if you're not careful you may find yourself a victim of their prankster ways." He answered, before returning to his story as if nothing had happened. Danny however was a bit worried. There were devils wandering around and this man acted as if nothing was wrong with that.

The rest of the day had followed in much the same way, Danny was constantly looking around for the devils that Fergus had mentioned and Fergus managed to tell the story at least three more times.

By the supper time Danny had witnessed another four plates of sweets disappear just as easily as the first always accompanied with orange flashes of color and the plate growing legs.

The cook had even come out a couple of times and seem to yell at the walls that a 'certain three little monsters' better stop stealing all the pastries.

* * *

Elinor found that besides her husband and the peculiar boy with no memory she was the first to arrive for supper. She was aware that her daughter was in her room getting ready for dinner but she was sure no one had an eye on her triplets. However she was in no way worried, those three never missed a meal or a chance to swipe sweets. They would be in the dining room on time.

The queen glanced over at Danny and had to suppress a smile, the look on his face told her everything. She had no doubt her husband had driven him up the wall with one of his stories.

Elinor made her way over to the head of the table and gave her husband a light kiss on his cheek before sitting down at his side.

It was a rather short time before Elinor noticed Danny's eyes widen in surprise. The queen quickly looked up over her shoulder to find that her daughter had joined them. She was wearing one of her more beat down and worn out dresses.

Elinor didn't approve and was about to voice her mind when she remembered just how she had known her daughter was there. She quickly turned her head to find that the boy still had his eyes glued onto her daughter.

With veiled interest Elinor watched how Danny's eyes never once left her daughter as she sat down across from him. The queen looked over at her daughter and took note that she was acting normal but Elinor decided to keep an eye on the two just in case. The moment was interrupted by a loud bang as three giggling little boys rushed in the dining area chased closely behind by a guard wearing all but one boot.

"Boy's what did you do this time?" Elinor asked almost afraid of the answer.

The silent trio stared up at her with big innocent blue eyes, but she got her answer from the guard all the same, "They stole my boot and I have watch duty in a short time."

The queen gave her mischievous sons a stern look, "Return the man his boot."

One of the three gave up the big eyed look and with a pout pulled up a nearby stone to reveal a hidden path. In a few seconds the young redhead had disappeared and then reappeared with a boot. He slid the stone back in place and handed the boot back to the guard before walking back to stare at his mother along with his brothers.

"Now take your seats." Elinor instructed as she pointed in Danny's general direction.

"Ha Ha! Ya wee little devils!" Fergus laughed merrily.

"Wee little devils?" Danny asked as he watched the boys take the three seats to his right.

"Ya, meet my little brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish." Merida replied pointing to each boy as she said their name.

"So there are not really any devils here?" Danny asked with raised eyebrows.

At that statement the queen felt the same way her daughter looked, confused. Why had he thought… then the answer had hit her probably about the same time Merida started to giggle.

"No, it is just these three. They cause trouble to no end and have earned such a nickname." Merida said between giggles.

Elinor watched as Danny processed the information and turned to the triplets. The three boys in turn looked back at him with their wide eyes as to say 'We aren't that bad.'

At this Danny laughed, "So that's how it is." He said as he recovered.

Elinor watched the boy with curiosity. While most nobles would have felt indignant to having made such a mistake this boy seemed to take it in stride and if she wasn't far off on her guess. She would have to say he used it as a learning experience. _What an interesting boy._

The rest of the meal seemed to pass flawlessly and Elinor took advantage to learn about the boy. He was no idiot as far as she could tell, and he seemed to be a quick learner. She took note that the boy had little to no knowledge about most of the subjects that came up during the meal, but while he knew little the queen respected that his guesses were well made and he had quite a bit of common sense.

The meal ended and Fergus was about to start in on one of his stories. Or he was until Elinor elbowed him and muttered his name.

"Yes dear?" The giant man replied.

"Did you notice that?" The queen asked as she pointed at the boy as he stuttered as he talked to Merida, and how her daughter seemed to smile and laugh more readily around Danny.

"Yes those two are getting along well, I guess they will become great friends?" Fergus guessed.

"Well besides that there is the fact that the boy could be falling head over heels for our daughter and she doesn't seem to mind the extra attention." The queen muttered back being sure to not let her voice carry.

"Well you did say she could make her own choices when it came to this sort of thing." Fergus replied.

"But we don't know anything about him, HE doesn't even know." Elinor replied worriedly.

"He doesn't seem so bad, besides you could be wrong." Fergus answered.

"And if I'm not?" Elinor pressed. She wasn't sure that her husband grasped what could be happening and it only added to her unsure feelings.

Fergus looked down at his wife and smiled, "I once married a woman I knew little to nothing about."

Elinor looked back up at her husband and sighed, "But this is different."

"Didn't you say this sort of thing was her choice? Her choice alone?" Fergus asked. His look of concern caught Elinor by surprised. It brought back her memories and he was right. Not only that, but like Fergus had said the boy had yet to show them something to worry about. _It would just be easier if I knew more about him._

Fergus looked away from his wife and shouted, "Ok so who wants to hear the story of Mor'du?"

Elinor saw it all, the excitement of her sons, the small smile of her daughter and, what gave her a small smile, the desperate look of Danny as he eyed the nearest doors.

Elinor took only a moment and decided that she would do the young man a favor, "Merida, Danny will be staying in the third guest room please show him the way."

Merida gave her mother a grateful smile and wasted no time to lead Danny out of the room.

* * *

Merida knew he was right behind her. She had been aware of his eyes on her since the beginning of supper. She normally didn't mind but when it came to this boy, she somehow felt her actions needed to be smoother; she had done her absolute best to be as graceful as possible.

Merida's thoughts were interrupted by the fact that they had reached the door to the guest room Danny was to use. She turned around to inform Danny of their arrival only to find herself at a lost for words and lost in his eyes.

They were a blue like hers, but unlike the blue eyes found in her family his were a darker shade and deeper. Merida would have compared them to the sky only that didn't seem right, they were more like… Merida felt a slight breath on her cheek and found that she had gotten entirely too close to Danny, with a start she leaped back.

"Sorry about that." Merida said as a smattering of red the color of her hair stained her cheeks, "This is your room." She said trying to ignore the feeling left on her cheek from his breath.

Merida watched as Danny blinked a few times and caught up with her words, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Your welcome." Merida replied. She felt so embarrassed with her improper actions. How could she forget herself and do such a thing? _Just because the boy is cute and… Wait a second did I really just?_

Merida spun on her heal and made her escape hoping to get away before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

* * *

Danny stared after the girl in wonder. She had the most beautiful eyes, they were such a bright blue and her giggle was so cute. Danny let out a sigh as he opened the door to the room. His mind wondered off to the moment of how close her eyes had come and before he knew it he froze against the pain in his head.

-**flash back**

_They were such dark purple eyes. So beautiful and amazing to look at. They were steadily getting closer and closer. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and…_

**-Flash back ends**

Danny picked himself up off the ground and shook his head. Everything was back to normal but Danny found himself at a loss. What was that? Was it a memory? Whose eyes were those?

Danny tried to will it to come back to continue, to tell him who he was and where he belonged. Why did he have no memories?

Danny felt his hands clench and anger seared through him "Who am I?" he whispered and clenched his fist tighter and tighter focusing on it as if willing all his anger into the fist.

The next thing that happened took him by surprise. A white ring appeared around his wrist and split into two, one ring started to race along his arm causing his hand to turn white and the rest the ring passed turned black. Danny leaped back and shouted in fear. He wildly shook his arm trying to get the weird light away from him. He saw the ring get closer to his shoulder and willed with all his might that it would go away.

The rings of light seemed to respond and reversed its path to meet up with the other ring at his wrist before disappearing. Danny had a moment to see that his hand and arm were back to normal before he heard the door open. He looked up to find Merida standing in it with a worried expression on her face, "Is everything all right?"

Danny looked back at his arm then at her, "Yes, I just tripped over my feet. Sorry about the noise."

Merida gave him a concerned look and for a moment he thought she had seen through his lie, "Then be careful we don't need you getting hurt on top of your lost memory."

Danny felt a bit of relief wash over him as he smiled at her sheepishly, "Will do."

After a moment Merida returned his smile all concern gone from her face as she shut the door.

Once alone again Danny stared at his arm with cautious curiosity, he was no longer wondering who he was but what he was. Was he even human?

* * *

**I still have the edits that my Beta made so if anyone wants to read them just message me and i will send you the edits no prob XD**

**anyways please read and review if you had the time.**

**PS. i know i promised to drop the accents and all but them calling the triplets "wee little devils" is something i could not drop lolz.**

***Oh and one final thing... HAPPY NEW YEARS!***


End file.
